Tarta, café y paraguas
by Nhoa
Summary: Bajo la fría lluvia londinense, dos figuras tratan de refugiarse bajo un paraguas que es individual. Mystrade. Drabble. Contiene queso.


Mystrade levemente influenciado. Tarde pero aquí está~

Llueve. En realidad, en Londres siempre llueve y Mycroft es un hombre práctico. Su traje está hecho a medida y detesta mojarse así que no es insólito verle con su paraguas como eterno acompañante. Como único acompañante, en realidad. Sherlock suele bromear acerca de ello (o lo más cercano a ello de lo que puede estar Sherlock a bromear, es decir, lanzar observaciones insidiosas como dardos afilados a base de datos para ganar la discusión) y la mayoría de veces afirma que el paraguas ya es un apéndice de Mycroft y especula acerca de los síntomas de qué enfermedades hace que una persona se sienta emocionalmente ligada a un objeto pero Mycroft generalmente no hace caso. Sherlock siempre busca la forma de ganar las discusiones pero respecto al paraguas no permite comentarios. Su paraguas no se toca. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar uno.

Eso es lo que siempre dice.

Porque, efectivamente, nunca se sabe. Y ahora mismo Mycroft lo lleva en lo alto, bien sujeto y a la vista de todos, como si ondeara una bandera triunfal que dice "LO DIJE, SHERLOCK" solo que no es una bandera y en caso de que lo fuera tampoco alcanzaría para taparlos a ambos.

Porque tiene un acompañante. Y es un acompañante no tan precavido y es un poco menos alto y camina bastante más relajado y aunque parezca extraño le sienta bastante bien estar mojándose a pesar del paraguas encima de sus cabezas. Y es que es un paraguas individual, porque Mycroft no es el tipo de persona que comparte paraguas (a pesar de lo que parezca ahora) y no puede abarcarlos a ambos. Aunque para ser sinceros, Mycroft tampoco está intentándolo con demasiada convicción porque el pelo mojado de Lestrade le está distrayendo levemente. Nada demasiado importante al fin y al cabo. Una ligera inclinación del ángulo del paraguas, concretamente once grados a la derecha. Podría pasarle a cualquiera.  
>Aunque no cualquiera estaría igual así de empapado.<p>

En cualquier caso, no importa. Ya han llegado al café y aunque a Mycroft no le guste demasiado tener que cerrar su paraguas, entrar al local y dejar que Lestrade se seque, debe admitir que la tarta que ofrecen a cambio vale la pena.

Bueno, casi.

No es Speedy's. Es una cafetería más grande y un poco menos acogedora. Los dulces no son lo que llamaría sublimes, aunque son algo más que aceptables, y el café es pasable. Lo más importante del local es que la compañía supera con creces a la que tendría allí. Si tuviera.

Se sientan los dos, frente a frente, y si fueran personas normales hablarían de cosas triviales pero es Mycroft y es Lestrade y ambos saben que no son personas normales, em mayor o igual medida. Y por eso Lestrade pregunta.

-¿Queso o chocolate?

-Queso.- Responde Mycroft, y Lestrade se levanta y avanza hacia el mostrador.

Mientras pide, Mycroft se recuesta y observa. Sabe que es extraño. Lo suyo, quiere decir. Greg Lestrade tampoco es un hombre común; el Holmes reconocería su pelo en cualquier lugar del mundo. (Pelo blanco, extraña clase de pelo. Bueno, Mycroft sabe que sólo un mínimo porcentaje de la población lo tiene así a su edad pero eso son datos y Lestrade no es datos de ninguna de las maneras. Se niega a clasificarlo así.) Tras un cuidadoso estudio que ha realizado medio por casualidad también reconocería su espalda en cualquier parte (y lo que no es la espalda) y, en fin, que es fácil reconocer a Greg Lestrade, aunque no es eso lo que a Mycroft le parece fascinante de él. (O sí, es una de las facetas, pero son diferentes valoraciones)

Lo realmente extraño de Greg es eso que hace. Esa paciencia infinita, que le hace ser capaz de aguantar a ambos Holmes y no enloquecer; y aun así, sabiendo que nunca estará a su altura, sonríe como un niño cuando ellos demuestran sus habilidades. Esa sonrisa sincera es probablemente de lo que más desconcierta a Mycroft, que está acostumbrado a moverse en un ambiente turbio, engañoso, en el que nadie cuenta toda la verdad ni es totalmente confiado. Está hecho a la idea de que desconfiar durante cada minuto del día es la única manera de crear un ambiente seguro.

Y en cambio, ahí está Lestrade. Lestrade, al que le dice cualquier cosa y sonríe ampliamente como un colegial y es sincero simplemente porque sí, porque es su forma de ser, y que es como un libro abierto para aquel que quiera leerlo. A Mycroft le desconcierta esa veracidad en un mundo que él siempre ha conocido como mentiroso.

Pero Lestrade se sienta, y Mycroft tiene que apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Queso.- Dice Lestrade.

-Queso.- Asiente Mycroft, y sonríe.

Con eso les basta.

De momento, al menos.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora<em>

_Esto no es más que un mystrade cutre que me apetecía publicar, así que no le busquéis el sentido._

_Gracias,_

_**Nhoa**._


End file.
